wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XCI
Dnia 6 września doszły wojska polskie do Wąsoszy i stanęły na odpoczynek, aby przed bitwą konie i ludzie mogli sił nabrać. Postanowił pan podskarbi cztery albo pięć dni się tam zatrzymać, ale wypadki pomieszały jego rachubę. Pana Babinicza, jako znającego już dobrze pogranicze, wyprawiono na podjazd, dawszy mu dwie lekkie litewskie chorągwie i świeży czambulik ordy, bo jego właśni Tatarzy zbyt byli pomęczeni. Pan podskarbi wielce mu przed drogą zalecał, by się o języka starał i z próżnymi rękoma nie wracał. Babinicz zaś uśmiechnął się tylko, myśląc sobie, iż nie potrzeba mu żadnej zachęty i że jeńców przywiedzie, choćby ich za okopami w Prostkach miał szukać. Jakoż wrócił we dwie doby, przywiódłszy kilkunastu Prusaków i Szwedów, a pomiędzy nimi znacznego oficera von Rössela, kapitana z pruskiego regimentu Bogusława. Przyjęto podjazd w obozie z wielkim aplauzem. Kapitana nie potrzeba było brać na pytki, bo już to Babinicz w drodze, przyłożywszy mu sztych do gardła, uczynił. Z zeznań jego okazywało się, że nie same pruskie pułki grafa Waldeka stoją w Prostkach, ale i sześć regimentów szwedzkich pod komendą jenerał-majora Izraela, z tych cztery jazdy pod Petersem, Frytiotsonem, Taubenem, Ammersteinem i dwa piechoty pod braćmi Engel. Z pułków pruskich, bardzo okrytych, prócz własnego grafa Waldeka, był księcia Wismaru, Bruncla, Konnaberga, jenerała Walrata oraz cztery chorągwie z komendy Bogusławowej: dwie szlachty pruskiej i dwie jego własne. Naczelną komendę miął rzekomo graf Waldek, lecz w rzeczywistości słuchał we wszystkim księcia Bogusława, którego wpływom ulegał także i szwedzki jenerał Izrael. Najważniejszą wszelako wiadomością, jakiej von Rössel udzielił, była ta, że z Ełku spieszy na pomoc pod Prostki dwa tysiące wyborowej pomorskiej piechoty, graf Waldek zaś bojąc się, aby oddziały owe nie zostały zagarnięte przez ordę, pragnie wyjść z warownego obozu i dopiero po połączeniu się z nimi, drugi raz się okopać. Bogusław był, wedle Rössela, aż dotąd dość przeciwny opuszczeniu Prostek i dopiero w ostatnich dniach skłaniać się do tego zaczął. Usłyszawszy to pan Gosiewski wielce się uradował, bo już był pewien, że go zwycięstwo nie minie. Nieprzyjaciel długo potrafiłby bronić się w okopie, lecz ani szwedzka, ani pruska jazda nie mogła dotrzymać litewskiej w otwartym polu. Książę Bogusław rozumiał to widocznie tak samo dobrze jak pan podskarbi i dlatego właśnie nie bardzo pochwalał Waldekowe plany. Lecz zbyt był próżnym, aby nie ustąpił przed zarzutem nawet zbytniej ostrożności. Wreszcie nie odznaczał się cierpliwością. Można było niemal na pewno rachować, że sprzykrzy sobie leżenie w wałach i w otwartej bitwie sławy i zwycięstwa poszuka. Pan podskarbi powinien był tylko spieszyć się, aby nastąpić na nieprzyjaciela właśnie w chwili, gdy będzie okopy opuszczał. Tak też myślał i on sam, i inni pułkownicy, jako Hassun-bej, który ordą dowodził, pan Wojniłłowicz z królewskiego znaku, pan Korsak, pułkownik petyhorski, pan Wołodyjowski, pan Kotwicz i pan Babinicz. Wszyscy zgodzili się na jedno, że trzeba dalszego odpoczynku zaniechać i na noc, to jest za kilka godzin, ruszać; tymczasem pan Korsak wysłał natychmiast swego chorążego, Biegańskiego, aby szedł pod Prostki i nadciągającemu wojsku każdej godziny znać dawał, co się w obozie dzieje. Wołodyjowski zaś i Babinicz wzięli do swej kwatery Rössela, aby o Bogusławie czegoś więcej od niego się dowiedzieć. Kapitan z początku przerażony był wielce, bo jeszcze sztych Kmicicowy czuł na gardle, ale wkrótce wino rozwiązało mu język. Że zaś kiedyś, służąc w Rzeczypospolitej w cudzoziemskim autoramencie, wyuczył się po polsku, przeto mógł i na pytania małego rycerza, nie umiejącego po niemiecku, odpowiadać. — Dawno waść służysz u księcia Bogusława? — pytał mały rycerz. — Ja u księcia w jego nadwornym wojsku nie służę — odrzekł Rössel — jeno w elektorskim pułku, który pod jego komendę został oddany. — To i pana Sakowicza waść nie znasz? — Pana Sakowicza widywałem w Królewcu. — Jestli on przy księciu? — Nie masz go. W Taurogach został. Mały rycerz westchnął i wąsikami ruszył. — Nie mam szczęścia, jako zwykle! — rzekł. — Nie frasuj się, Michale — rzekł Babinicz — odnajdziesz go, a nie, to ja odnajdę. Po czym zwrócił się do Rössela: — Waść jesteś stary żołnierz, widziałeś oba wojska, a naszą jazdę znasz od dawna; jakże myślisz, po czyjej stronie będzie wiktoria? — Jeżeli wam pole dadzą za okopem, to po waszej, ale okopu bez piechoty i armat nie zdobędziecie, zwłaszcza że tam się wszystko księcia Radziwiłła głową dzieje. — Za takiegoż to wielkiego masz go waść wodza? — Nie tylko ja, ale ogólne to jest mniemanie w obu wojskach. Powiadają też, że pod Warszawą serenissimus rex Sueciaewe wszystkim szedł za jego radą i dlatego wielką bitwę wygrał. Książę, jako Polak, lepiej zna wasz sposób wojowania i prędzej radę wymyślić umie. Sam widziałem, jak król szwedzki po trzecim dniu bitwy przed frontem wojsk księcia ściskał i całował. Prawda, że mu życie był winien, bo gdyby nie strzał książęcy... no! strach myśleć!... Rycerz to jest przy tym niezrównany, z którym się nikt na żadną broń mierzyć nie może. — Ej! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — może by się taki znalazł... To rzekłszy, wąsikami groźnie ruszył. Rössel popatrzył na niego i nagle poczerwieniał. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że albo krew go zaleje, albo śmiechem wybuchnie; lecz wreszcie wspomniał, iż jest w niewoli, więc opamiętał się zaraz. Kmicic zaś popatrzył na niego pilnie swoimi stalowymi oczyma i rzekł zaciskając nieco wargi: — Jutro się pokaże... — A zdrów teraz Bogusław? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski — bo go to febra długo trzęsła i osłabić go musiała... — Zdrów od dawna jak ryba i lekarstw żadnych nie bierze. Chciał mu medyk z początku dawać różne prezerwatywy, ale właśnie po pierwszej zdarzył się zaraz paroksyzm. Wprawdzie nie powtórzył się więcej. Książę Bogusław kazał też rzucać medykiem w prześcieradłach i to mu pomogło, bo medyk sam febry ze strachu dostał. — Rzucać w prześcieradłach? — spytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Sam widziałem — odrzekł Rössel. — Złożono dwa prześcieradła do kupy, w środku położono medyka, za czym czterech silnych trabantów wzięło prześcieradła za rogi i kiedy to nie poczną rzucać nieborakiem, to, mówię waszym miłościom, mało na dziesięć łokci w górę podlatywał, a oni ledwie go złapią i znów w górę. Jenerał Izrael, graf Waldek i książę za boki trzymali się od śmiechu. Nas też oficerów wielu patrzyło na owo widowisko, póki medyk nie omdlał. Księciu potem jakby ręką odjął. Jakkolwiek Wołodyjowski i Babinicz nienawidzili Bogusława, nie mogli jednak wstrzymać się także od śmiechu, słysząc o tej krotofili. Pan Babinicz zaś uderzył się rękoma po kolanach i zawołał: — Ha! szelma, jak sobie poradził! — Trzeba panu Zagłobie o tym lekarstwie powiedzieć — rzekł mały rycerz. — Na febrę to pomogło — rzecze Rössel — ale co po tym, kiedy książę nie dość zapędy krwi hamuje i dlatego nie dożyje późnego wieku. — I ja tak myślę — mruknął przez zęby Babinicz. — Tacy jak on długo nie żyją. — Zali i w obozie jeszcze sobie folguje? — spytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Jakże nie? — odrzekł Rössel. — Śmiał się nieraz graf Waldek mówiąc, że jego książęca mość fraucymer ze sobą wozi... Ja zaś sam dwie gładkie panny widziałem, o których mówili mi dworzanie, że do prasowania kryz służą... Ale Boga tam! Babinicz usłyszawszy to zaczerwienił się i zbladł, nagle zerwał się na równe nogi i porwawszy Rössela za ramię, począł nim potrząsać gwałtownie. — Polki to są czyli Niemkinie? Powiadaj! — Nie Polki — odparł przestraszony Rössel — jedna jest szlachcianka pruska, a druga Szwedka, która przedtem u żony jenerała Izraela służyła. Babinicz spojrzał na Wołodyjowskiego i odetchnął głęboko; mały rycerz odetchnął także i przestał wąsikami ruszać. — Pozwólcie mi, wasze miłoście, pójść spocząć — rzekł Rössel — okrutniem utrudzon, bo dwie mile mnie Tatarzyn na arkanie prowadził. Kmicic zaklasnął na Sorokę i powierzył mu jeńca, po czym zwrócił się szybkim krokiem do pana Wołodyjowskiego. — Dość już tego! — rzekł — wolę zginąć, wolę sto razy zginąć aniżeli żyć w tych ustawicznych trwogach i niepewności. Ot i teraz, gdy Rössel wspomniał o onych dziewkach, myślałem, że mnie kto obuchem w skroń zajechał. Na to pan Wołodyjowski trzasnął rapierem. — Czas skończyć! — rzekł. Wtem zatrąbiono przy hetmańskiej kwaterze i wnet po wszystkich litewskich chorągwiach odezwały się trąbki, a w czambułach piszczałki. Wojsko poczęło się zbierać i w godzinę później było w pochodzie. Zanim uszli milę, nadbiegł posłaniec od chorążego Biegańskiego, z chorągwi pana Korsakowej, z wiadomością do hetmana, iż schwytano kilku rajtarów z większej kupy, która z tej strony rzeki zabierała wszystkie wozy i konie chłopskie. Badani na miejscu, wyznali, że tabor i całe wojsko ma opuścić Prostki nazajutrz o ósmej rano i że rozkazy są już wydane. — Chwalmy Boga i popędzajmy konie — rzekł na to pan podskarbi. — Do wieczora nie będzie już tych wojsk! Posłano tedy ordę na łeb na szyję, aby jak najprędzej starała się dostać między wojska Waldekowe a ową piechotę pruską śpieszącą na pomoc. Za nią litewskie chorągwie poszły rysią, że zaś najwięcej było lekkich, więc szły tak wartko, iż tuż, tuż za ordą nadążały. Kmicic poszedł w pierwszej ordzińskiej straży i parł swoją watahę, aż z koni dymiło. Po drodze kładł się na kulbace, czołem bił o kark koński i modlił się ze wszystkich sił duszy: — Nie za moją krzywdę daj mi się, Chryste, pomścić, ale za insulty ojczyźnie wyrządzone! Jam grzesznik, jam łaski Twojej niegodzien, ale zmiłuj się nade mną, pozwól mi tę krew heretycką rozlać, a na chwałę Twoją będę suszył i będę się biczował każdego tygodnia w ten dzień po wiek życia mego! Potem Najświętszej Pannie Częstochowskiej, której krwią własną służył, i patronowi swojemu jeszcze się polecał, a tak protekcję ich sobie zapewniwszy uczuł zaraz, że ogromna nadzieja wstępuje mu do duszy, że moc nadzwyczajna przejmuje jego członki, moc taka, przed którą w proch musi upaść wszystko. Zdawało mu się, że z ramion wyrastają mu skrzydła; radość ogarnęła go jak wicher i leciał na czele Tatarów, aż iskry sypały się spod kopyt jego konia. Tysiące dzikich wojowników, pochylonych na karki końskie, pędziło za nim. Fala spiczastych czapek chwiała się w takt końskiego pędu, łuki kołysały się na plecach, przed nimi biegł tętent bachmatów, z tyłu dolatywał głuchy szum nadążających litewskich chorągwi, podobny do szumu wezbranej rzeki. I lecieli tak wśród nocy pysznej, gwiaździstej, pokrywającej drogi i pola, na kształt olbrzymiego stada drapieżnych ptaków, które krew zwietrzyły w oddaleniu. Mijali pola bujne, dąbrowy, łąki, aż wreszcie sierp miesiąca pobladł i pochylił się ku zachodowi. Wówczas zwolnili koniom i stanęli na popas ostatni. Byli już nie dalej jak pół mili niemieckiej od Prostek. Tatarzy poczęli karmić konie z rąk jęczmieniem, aby nowych sił nabrały przed bitwą. Kmicic zaś, przesiadłszy się na zapaśnego dzianeta, pojechał dalej, aby na obóz nieprzyjaciela okiem rzucić. Po pół godziny drogi trafił w łozie nad rzeczką na ów podjeździk petyhorski, który pan Korsak wysłał na zwiady. — A co? — spytał chorążego pan Kmicic. — Co słychać? — Nie śpią już i huczą jak pszczoły w ulu — odparł chorąży. — Byliby się już ruszyli, ale nie mieli dość wozów. — Zali można gdzie z pobliża obóz widzieć? — Można z onego wyniesienia, które krzami pokryte. Obóz hen, tam leży w dole rzeki. Chce wasza miłość popatrzyć? — Prowadź waść! Chorąży ruszył koniem i wyjechali na wzniesienie. Już też zorze były na niebie i powietrze przesycało się złotym światłem, ale wedle rzeki, na drugim niskim brzegu, leżała jeszcze mgła surowa. Oni, ukryci w krzach, patrzyli w ową mgłę rzednącą coraz bardziej. Na koniec o dwie staje odsłonił się w dolinie kwadratowy okop ziemny; wzrok Kmicica wpił się weń z chciwością, lecz w pierwszej chwili dojrzał tylko mgliste zarysy namiotów, wozów stojących w środku wzdłuż wałów. Płomienia ognisk nie było już widać, tylko dymy podnosiły się wysokimi smugami ku niebu na znak pogody. Lecz w miarę jak mgła roztapiała się coraz bardziej, mógł pan Babinicz z pomocą perspektywy odróżnić pozatykane na wałach chorągwie: błękitne szwedzkie i żółte pruskie, następnie masy żołnierzy, działa i konie. Naokoło była cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem krzów poruszanych przez powiew i wesołym porannym czyrykaniem szarego ptactwa. Ale z obozu dochodził przytłumiony szum. Widocznie nikt tam już nie spał, widocznie gotowano się do pochodu, bo w środku okopu panował ruch niezwyczajny. Całe pułki przenosiły się z miejsca na miejsce, niektóre wychodziły przed wały; około wozów panowała sroga krętanina. Staczano również armaty z wałów. — Nie może inaczej być, tylko się do pochodu gotują — rzekł Kmicic. — Wszyscy jeńcy to zeznawali. Chcą się ze swoją piechotą połączyć. Nie spodziewają się też, aby pan hetman mógł na nich nastąpić prędzej jak wieczorem, a choćby miał i nastąpić, wolą bitwę w otwartym polu przyjąć niż onę piechotę pod nóż wydać. — Ze dwie godzin upłynie, nim wyruszą, a za dwie godzin pan podskarbi tu będzie. — Chwalić Boga! — odrzekł chorąży. — Poślijże waść jeszcze ludzi, by tam nie popasali za długo. — Wedle rozkazu. — A nie wysyłali jakich podjazdów na tę stronę rzeki? — Na tę stronę ani jeden nie wyszedł. Wysłali, ale ku swojej piechocie, która od Ełku nadciąga. — Dobrze! — rzekł Kmicic. I zjechał z pagórka, a przykazawszy podjazdowi taić się dalej w trzcinach, sam ruszył, ile tchu w koniu, z powrotem do chorągwi. Pan Gosiewski właśnie na koń siadał, gdy Babinicz nadjechał. Prędko opowiedział mu młody rycerz, co widział i jaka jest pozycja okolicy; hetman wysłuchał relacji z wielkim zadowoleniem i nie mieszkając chorągwie ruszył. Ale tym razem poszła naprzód Babiniczowa wataha, za nią litewskie: więc Wojniłłowicza, laudańska, własna pana hetmanowa, trzy księcia Michała Radziwiłła, Korsakowa i inne. Orda pozostała za nimi, bo o to usilnie Hassun-bej prosił obawiając się, czy lud jego pierwsze natarcie ciężkiej jazdy wytrzyma. Miał także i inne wyrachowanie. Oto chciał, aby podczas gdy Litwa uderzy na czoło wojsk, on z Tatary mógł ogarnąć tabor, w którym łupu najobfitszego się spodziewał. Pan hetman zezwolił, słusznie mniemając, że ordyńcy miękko by może uderzali na komunik, ale wpadną jak wściekli na tabor i popłoch wzniecić mogą, zwłaszcza że konie pruskie mniej były straszliwego ich wycia zwyczajne. We dwie godziny, jak przepowiedział Kmicic, stanęli przy owym wzniesieniu, z którego podjazd zaglądał w okopy, a które teraz pochód wszystkich wojsk zasłaniało. Chorąży, na widok zbliżających się wojsk, skoczył jak piorun z wiadomością, że nieprzyjaciel, pościągawszy straże z tamtej strony rzeki, już wyruszył i że właśnie koniec ogona taboru wychodzi z okopu. Usłyszawszy to pan Gosiewski wyciągnął buławę z tulei przy kulbace i rzekł: — To już zawrócić nie mogą, bo wozy drogę zasłaniają. W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Nie ma już po co dłużej się ukrywać! I skinął na buńczucznego, a ów buńczuk podniósł w górę i począł nim machać na wszystkie strony. Na ten znak wszystkie buńczuki poczęły się kołysać, huknęły trąby i krzywuły, zawrzasły tatarskie piszczałki, zadźwięczały litaury, sześć tysięcy szabel rozbłysło w powietrzu i sześć tysięcy gardzieli krzyknęło: — Jezus, Maria! — Ałła-hu-Ałła! Za czym chorągiew za chorągwią wynurzała się rysią zza wzniesienia. W Waldekowym obozie nie spodziewano się tak prędko gości, bo ruch powstał gorączkowy. Bębny poczęły huczeć nieustającym grzmotem; pułki zwracały się frontem ku rzece. Gołym już okiem można było dostrzec przelatujących między regimentami jenerałów i pułkowników. We środku zajeżdżano co duchu z armatami, by je odprzodkować ku rzece. Po chwili oba wojska nie były już więcej od siebie jak o tysiąc kroków. Dzieliło je tylko błonie rozległe, środkiem którego płynęła rzeczka. Chwila jeszcze i pierwsza smuga białego dymu wykwitła od strony pruskiej ku Polakom. Bitwa była rozpoczęta. Pan hetman sam skoczył ku Kmicicowej wataże. — Następuj, mości Babinicz! następuj w imię boże! ot, na tę ścianę! I buławą wskazał błyszczący pułk rajtarii. — Za mną! — skomenderował pan Andrzej. I ścisnąwszy konia ostrogami, ruszył w skok z miejsca ku rzece. Nim jedno strzelenie z łuku przebiegli, konie już wzięły pęd największy i biegły ze stulonymi uszami, wyciągnięte jako charty. Jeźdźcy pochyleni na karkach, wyjąc, smagali jeszcze rumaki, które już ziemi zdawały się nie tykać; tymże impetem wpadli w rzekę, która ich nie wstrzymała, bo trafili na obszerny bród, zupełnie płytki i piaszczysty; dopadli drugiego brzegu i skoczyli ławą dalej. Widząc to pułk pancernej rajtarii ruszył ku nim, z początku stępą, potem rysią i nie szedł prędzej, tylko gdy wataha zbliżyła się już na dwadzieścia kroków, rozległa się komenda: Feuer! — i tysiące ramion, zbrojnych w pistolety, wyciągnęło się ku nadbiegającym. Wstęga dymu przeleciała z jednego końca szeregu w drugi, potem dwie ławy jeźdźców i koni uderzyły o siebie z łoskotem. Konie wspięły się w pierwszym uderzeniu; nad głowami walczących zamigotały przez całą długość linii szable, jakby wąż błyskawiczny przeleciał z końca w koniec. Złowrogi dźwięk żelaza o hełmy i pancerze dosłyszano aż na drugiej stronie rzeki. Zdało się, że to w kuźnicach młoty biją w stalowe blachy. Linia wygięła się w jednej chwili w półksiężyc, bo gdy środek rajtarii ustąpił, zepchnięty pierwszym natarciem, skrzydła, na które mniejszy impet przyszedł, stały ciągle na miejscu. Lecz i w środku pancerni żołnierze nie pozwolili się rozerwać i rozpoczęła się rzeźba straszliwa. Z jednej strony lud olbrzymi, przybrany w blachy, opierał się całą potęgą ciężaru koni, z drugiej szara ćma tatarska parła go siłą nabytego rozpędu, siekąc i tnąc z taka niepojętą szybkością, jaką tylko nadzwyczajna lekkość i ciągła wprawa dać może. Jak gdy ćma drwali rzuci się na las sosen gonnych, słychać tylko huk siekier i raz wraz wyniosłe drzewo jakieś spada w dół z trzaskiem straszliwym, tak co chwila któryś z rajtarów pochylał błyszczącą głowę i zwalał się pod konia. Szable Kmicicowych migotały im w oczach, oślepiały ich, furkały koło twarzy, oczu, rąk. Daremnie potężny żołnierz wzniesie do góry ciężki miecz; nim go opuści, już czuje zimne ostrze przerlikające w ciało, więc miecz wysuwa mu się z ręki, a sam pada krwawym obliczem na kark koński. I jako stado ós napadnie w ogrodach człowieka, który chciał owoce otrząsać, próżno ten trzepie rękoma, wywija się, uchyla, one umieją przeniknąć do twarzy, szyi i każda wbija weń ostrze kłujące, tak ów zaciekły, a w tylu bojach wyćwiczony lud Kmicicowy rzucał się oślep, ciął, kąsał, kłuł, szerzył strach i śmierć coraz natarczywiej, o tyle właśnie przewyższając swych przeciwników, o ile biegły mistrz w rzemiośle przewyższa choćby silniejszego od się chłopa, któremu praktyki brakuje. Więc poczęła rajtaria coraz gęstszym padać trupem, i środek, w którym walczył sam Kmicic, rzedniał tak bardzo, iż lada chwila mógł się już przerwać. Krzyk oficerów, zwołujących w nadwątlone miejsce żołnierzy, ginął w zgiełku i dzikich wrzaskach, szereg nie zaciskał się dość szybko, a Kmicic parł coraz potężniej. Sam zbrojny w stalową kolczugę, którą od pana Sapiehy dostał w darze, walczył jak prosty żołnierz, mając za sobą młodych Kiemliczów i Sorokę. Ci na zdrowie pana baczenie mieli dawać, i coraz to któryś odwrócił się w prawo lub lewo, zadając cios okropny, a on rzucał się na swym cisawym koniu w gęstwę największą, i wszystkie tajemnice pana Wołodyjowskiego posiadłszy, a siłę mając olbrzymią, gasił żywoty ludzkie jak świece. Czasem całą szablą uderzy, czasem ledwie końcem dosięgnie, czasem ledwie kółeczko niewielkie a jako piorun szybkie zatoczy i rajtar leci głową w dół pod konia, jakby go grom zmiótł z kulbaki. Inni cofają się przed strasznym mężem. Wreszcie ciął pan Andrzej przez skroń chorążego, a ten zapiał tylko jak zarzynany kur i chorągiew z ręki wypuścił; w tej chwili środek się przerwał, a pomieszane skrzydła uczyniły dwie kupy bezładne i cofające się szybko ku dalszym liniom wojsk pruskich. Kmicic spojrzał przez rozerwany środek w głąb pola i nagle ujrzał regiment czerwonych dragonów, lecący jak wicher w pomoc rozerwanej rajtarii. "Nic to! — pomyślał — za chwilę Wołodyjowski tym brodem przyjdzie mi w pomoc..." Tymczasem rozległ się huk armat tak gwałtowny, że ziemia zatrzęsła się w posadach; muszkiety poczęły grzechotać od okopu aż hen do najbardziej wysuniętych szeregów nieprzyjacielskich. Całe pole pokryło się dymem i w tymże dymie wolentarze Kmicicowi wraz z Tatarami sczepili się z dragonią. Ale od strony rzeki nikt nie przybywał na pomoc. Pokazało się, że nieprzyjaciel umyślnie puścił Kmicicową watahę przez bród, następnie począł go zasypywać tak straszliwie z dział i muszkietów, że żywa noga przejść nie mogła. Pierwsi poszli ku niemu ludzie pana Korsaka i powrócili w nieładzie; druga, Wojniłłowiczowska, doszła do pół brodu i cofnęła się, wprawdzie z wolna, bo był to królewski pułk, jeden z najdzielniejszych w całym wojsku, ale ze stratą dwudziestu towarzystwa, znakomitej szlachty, i dziewięćdziesięciu pocztowych. Woda w szczerku; który stanowił jedyne tylko przejście przez rzekę, pluskała tak pod uderzeniami kul, jak pod ciężkim ulewnym deszczem. Armatnie przelatywały na drugą stronę, rozrzucając tumany piasku. Sam pan podskarbi nadjechał skokiem i popatrzywszy uznał, że niepodobna, aby jeden żywy człek mógł przedostać się na brzeg przeciwny. A jednak mogło to stanowić o losach bitwy. Toteż czoło hetmana zachmurzyło się srodze. Przez chwilę patrzył przez perspektywę na całą linię wojsk nieprzyjacielskich i krzyknął na ordynansa: — Ruszaj do Hassun-beja — niechaj orda, jako może, przeprawi się przez głęboki brzeg i na tabor niech uderzy. Co w wozach znajdą, to ich! Armat tam nie masz, jedno z rzeką będą mieli robotę. Oficer skoczył, ile tchu w koniu; hetman zaś posunął się dalej, gdzie pod wierzbiną na łące stała chorągiew laudańska, i zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Wołodyjowski stał na jej czele, posępny, ale milczący, jeno w oczy hetmańskie patrzył, a wąsikami ruszał. — Co myślisz waść? — spytał hetman — przeprawią się Tatarzy? — Tatarzy przeprawią się, ale Kmicic zginie! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Na Boga! — krzyknął nagle hetman — ten Kmicic, żeby jeno miał głowę na karku, mógłby bitwę wygrać, nie zginąć! Wołodyjowski nie odrzekł nic, jednakowoż pomyślał w duszy: "Nie trzeba było puszczać albo żadnej chorągwi za rzekę, albo pięć..." Przez chwilę hetman znów patrzył przez perspektywę na daleki zamęt, który za rzeką sprawował pan Kmicic; wtem mały rycerz, nie mogąc dłużej ustać, przysunął się i trzymając szablę ostrzem do góry, rzekł: — Wasza dostojność! gdyby rozkaz, to ja bym jeszcze tego brodu spróbował. — Stać! — odrzekł dość ostro pan podskarbi. — Dość, że tamci zginą. — Giną już! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Rzeczywiście zgiełk stał się wyraźniejszy i potężniał coraz bardziej. Widocznie Kmicic cofał się na powrót ku rzece. — Na Boga! tegom chciał! — krzyknął nagle pan hetman i skoczył jak piorun ku Wojniłłowiczowskiej chorągwi. Pan Kmicic zaś cofał się rzeczywiście. Po uderzeniu na czerwonych dragonów ludzie jego cięli się z nimi, ostatka sił dobywając; lecz tchu już brakło im w piersiach, zmachane ręce mdlały, trup padał coraz gęściej i tylko nadzieja, że odsiecz zza rzeki przyjdzie lada chwila, podtrzymywała w nich jeszcze ducha. Tymczasem upłynęło pół godziny i okrzyk "bij!" nie dawał się słyszeć; natomiast czerwonym dragonom skoczył na odsiecz Bogusławowy pułk ciężkiej jazdy. "Śmierć idzie!" — pomyślał Kmicic widząc ich zajeżdżających z boku. Lecz był to żołnierz, który do ostatniej chwili nie wątpił nigdy nie tylko o swoim życiu, ale i o wygranej. Długa i hazardowna praktyka dała mu także wielką znajomość wojny: więc nie tak szybko wieczorna błyskawica zapala się i gaśnie, jak Kmicicowi mignęła w głowie myśl następująca: "Widocznie przez bród do nieprzyjaciela przedostać się nie mogą, a skoro nie mogą, to im go podprowadzę..." Więc, że pułk Bogusławowy nie był już dalej jak o sto kroków, a idąc całym pędem, lada chwila mógł uderzyć i roznieść jego Tatarów, pan Andrzej podniósł piszczałkę do ust i świsnął tak przeraźliwie, że aż najbliższe konie dragońskie osadziły się na zadach. Świst powtórzyły natychmiast inne piszczałki starszyzny tatarskiej i nie tak prędko wicher zakręca piaskiem, jak prędko cały czambuł zwrócił konie do ucieczki. Niedobitki rajtarii, czerwona dragonia i pułk Bogusławowy kopnęły się za nimi z kopyta. Krzyki oficerskie: "Naprzód!" i "Gott mit uns!", zagrzmiały jak burza i stał się cudny widok. Na rozległej grodzi pędził bezładny i pomięszany czambuł wprost do zasypywanego kulami brodu i rwał, jakby go skrzydła niosły. Każdy ordyniec przyległ był do konia, rozpłaszczył się, pochował w grzywie i karku, tak iż gdyby nie chmura strzał lecących ku rajtarii, rzekłbyś, iż same konie bez jeźdźców biegną; za nimi z hukiem, krzykiem i tętentem biegł lud olbrzymi, migocąc wzniesionymi w prawicach mieczami. Bród był coraz bliżej: biegli staję, pół jeszcze i widocznie konie tatarskie dobywały już ostatnich sił, bo odległość między nimi a rajtarią poczęła się zmniejszać szybko. W kilka minut potem pierwsze rajtarskie szeregi poczęły już siec mieczami zmykających na ostatku Tatarów, bród był tuż, tuż. Zdawało się, że w kilku skokach konie go dosięgną. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Oto, gdy czambuł dobiegł brodu, przeraźliwy świst piszczałek rozległ się znowu na skrzydłach czambułu i cała wataha zamiast wpaść w rzekę, aby na drugim jej brzegu szukać ocalenia, rozdzieliła się na dwie kupy i z szybkością stada jaskółek skoczyła w prawo i w lewo, wzdłuż jej biegu. Lecz jadące na ich karkach ciężkie pułki, których konie wzięły już największy rozpęd, wpadły tąż samą siłą w bród i dopiero w wodzie już jeźdźcy poczęli hamować rozhukane rumaki. Artyleria, która dotąd zasypywała szczerk deszczem żelaza, umilkła nagle, aby swoich nie razić. Lecz tej właśnie chwili czekał jak zbawienia hetman Gosiewski. I jeszcze rajtarie nie dotknęły prawie wody, gdy straszna królewska chorągiew Wojniłłowicza ruszyła ku nim jak huragan, za nią laudańska, za nią Korsakowa, za nimi dwie hetmańskie, za nimi wolentarska, za nią pancerna księcia krajczego Michała Radziwiłła. Krzyk straszny: "Bij, zabij!", zagrzmiał w powietrzu i nim pruskie pułki zdołały ściągnąć konie, zatrzymać się, zastawić mieczami, już Wojniłłowiczowska rozniosła je, jak trąba powietrzna roznosi liście, zgniotła czerwonych dragonów, wsparła pułk Bogusławowy, rozbiła go na dwoje i poniosła się w pole ku głównej armii pruskiej. Rzeka zrumieniła się krwią w jednej chwili, armaty poczęły grać na nowo, lecz zbyt późno, bo już ośm chorągwi litewskiej jazdy mknęło z hukiem i szumem po błoniu i cała bitwa przeniosła się na drugą stronę rzeki. Sam pan podskarbi leciał przy jednej ze swych chorągwi z promiennym szczęściem w twarzy, a z ogniem w oczach, bo raz wyprowadziwszy jazdę za rzekę, już był pewien zwycięstwa. Chorągwie, siekąc i bodąc na wyścigi, gnały przed sobą resztki dragonii i rajtarów, które kładły się mostem, ile że ciężkie konie nie mogły dość spiesznie umykać i tylko zasłaniały goniących przed pociskami. Tymczasem Waldek, Bogusław Radziwiłł i Izrael pchnęli wszystką swą jazdę, by natarcie powstrzymać, sami zaś szykowali na gwałt piechotę. Pułk za pułkiem wybiegał od taboru i osadzał się na gródzi. Wbijano ciężkie dzidy tylnymi końcami w górę, pochylając je płotem ku nieprzyjacielowi. W drugim szeregu muszkietnicy wyciągnęli rury muszkietów. Między czworobokami pułków ustawiano na łeb na szyję armaty. Ani Bogusław, ani Waldek, ani Izrael nie łudzili się, aby ich jazda mogła długo wręcz wytrzymać polskiej, i cała nadzieja ich była w armatach i w piechocie. Tymczasem przed piechotą już konne pułki uderzyły o siebie pierś w pierś. Ale stało się to, co przewidzieli pruscy wodzowie. Oto natarcie litewskiej jazdy było tak straszne, że masy kawalerii nie mogły ani na chwilę ich powstrzymać i że pierwsza husarska chorągiew rozszczepiła ich niby klin drzewo i szła, nie krusząc kopii, wśród gęstwy, jak statek gnany gwałtownym wichrem idzie wśród fal. Już, już coraz bliżej widać było proporce; po chwili łby husarskich koni wynurzyły się z tłumów pruskich. — Baczność! — krzyknęli oficerowie stojący w czworoboku piechoty. Na to hasło knechtowie pruscy osadzili się silniej na nogach i wytężyli ręce trzymając dzidy. A wszystkim serca waliły w piersiach gwałtownie, bo straszliwa husaria wynurzyła się już zupełnie i gnała wprost na nich. — Ognia! — rozległa się znów komenda. Muszkiety zagrzechotały w drugim i trzecim szeregu czworoboku. Dym owionął ludzi. Chwila jeszcze: huk nadlatującej chorągwi coraz bliżej. Już, już dobiegają!... Nagle, wśród dymu, pierwszy szereg piechurów spostrzega tuż nad sobą, prawie nad głowami, tysiące końskich kopyt, rozwartych chrapów, rozpalonych oczu; słychać trzask łamanych dzid; krzyk okropny rozdziera powietrze; polskie głosy wrzeszczą: "Bij!" — niemieckie zaś "Gott erbarme Dich meiner!" Pułk rozbity, zgnieciony, ale między innymi poczynają grać armaty. Już i inne chorągwie dobiegają; każda za chwilę uderzy się o las dzid, ale być może, że nie każda go przełamie, bo żadna nie ma w sobie tak strasznej jak Wojniłłowiczowa siły. Krzyk wzmaga się na całym pobojowisku. Nie widać nic. Lecz z masy walczącej znów poczynają bezładnie wymykać się kupy żółtych piechurów z jakiegoś innego pułku, który widocznie także został rozbity. Jeźdźcy w szarej barwie gnają za nimi, sieką i tratują z okrzykiem: — Lauda! Lauda! To pan Wołodyjowski uporał się z drugim czworobokiem. Wszelako inne "tkwią" jeszcze; jeszcze zwycięstwo może przechylić się na stronę pruską, zwłaszcza że przy taborze stoją dwa nie naruszone regimenta, które ponieważ tabor zostawiono w spokoju, w każdej chwili mogą być przywołane. Waldek stracił już wprawdzie głowę, Izraela nie masz, bo z jazdą go wysłano, ale Bogusław czuwa, rządzi wszystkim, prowadzi całą bitwę i widząc coraz straszniejsze niebezpieczeństwo wysyła pana Biesa po owe regimenta. Pan Bies wypuszcza konia i w pół godziny wraca bez kołpaka, z przerażeniem i rozpaczą w twarzy — Orda w taborze! — krzyczy dobiegłszy do Bogusława. Jakoż w tej chwili na prawym skrzydle rozlegają się nieludzkie wycia i zbliżają się w każdej chwili. Nagle ukazują się gromady jeźdźców szwedzkich pędzące w okropnym popłochu, za nimi umykają, bez broni już i bez kapeluszy, piechurowie, za nimi w zamieszaniu, w bezładzie pędzą wozy, ciągnięte przez zhukane i przerażone konie. Wszystko to leci oślep od taboru na własną piechotę. Za chwilę wpadną, zamieszają ją, rozbiją, zwłaszcza że od czoła gna na nią jazda litewska. — Hassun-bej przedostał się do taboru! — woła w uniesieniu pan Gosiewski i puszcza ostatnie swe dwie chorągwie, jak dwa sokoły z berła. I w tej samej chwili, gdy chorągwie owe uderzają na piechotę z czoła, jej własne wozy wpadają na nią z boku. Ostatnie czworoboki pękają jak pod uderzeniem młota. Z całej świetnej armii szwedzko-pruskiej czyni się jedna olbrzymia kupa, w której jazda miesza się z piechotą. Ludzie tratują się wzajemnie, przewracają, duszą, zrzucają odzież, ciskają broń. Jazda prze ich, tnie, gniecie, miażdży. To już nie bitwa przegrana, to klęska, jedna z najokropniejszych w całej wojnie. Lecz Bogusław widząc, że wszystko stracone, postanawia przynajmniej siebie i nieco jazdy ocalić z pogromu. Nadludzkim wysileniem zbiera koło siebie kilkuset jeźdźców i wymyka się w dal lewym skrzydłem, w kierunku biegu rzeki. Już wydostał się z głównego wiru, gdy oto drugi Radziwiłł, książę Michał Kazimierz, uderza nań z boku ze swą nadworną husarią i jednym uderzeniem rozprasza cały oddział. Rozprószeni, uciekają pojedynczo lub małymi kupkami. Jedynie szybkością koni mogą być ocaleni. Jakoż husaria ich nie goni, bo uderza na główną kupę piechurów, których wycinają wszystkie inne chorągwie — więc tamci mkną jak rozprószone stado sarn po błoniu. Bogusław na karym Kmicicowym rumaku umyka jak wicher, próżno usiłując krzykiem skupić przy sobie choć kilkunastu ludzi. Nikt go nie słucha; każdy umyka na własną rękę, kontent, że wysunął się z pogromu i że nie ma już nieprzyjaciela przed sobą. Lecz próżna radość. Nie ubiegli jeszcze tysiąca kroków, gdy wycie rozległo się nagle przed nimi i szara ćma tatarska wysunęła się od rzeki, przy której czaiła się aż dotąd. Był to pan Kmicic ze swoją watahą. Wysunąwszy się z pola po przyprowadzeniu nieprzyjaciela do brodu, wrócił teraz, aby uciekającym przeciąć odwrót. Tatarzy, widząc rozprószonych jeźdźców, w jednej chwili rozprószyli się i sami, aby ich łowić swobodniej, i rozpoczął się pościg morderczy. Po dwóch, po trzech Tatarów przebiegało jednemu rajtarowi, a ów bronił się rzadko, częściej chwytał rapier za ostrze i rękojeścią wyciągał go ku ordyńcom wzywając miłosierdzia. Lecz ordyńcy wiedząc, że nie odprowadzą tych jeńców do domu, brali żywcem tylko starszyznę, która mogła się wykupić; pospolity żołnierz dostawał nożem po gardle i konał nie mogąc nawet "Gott!" wykrzyknąć. Tych, którzy uciekali do ostatka, kłuto nożami w karki i plecy; tych, pod którymi nie rozpierały się konie, łowiono arkanami. Kmicic rzucał się czas jakiś po pobojowisku, strącając jeźdźców i szukał oczyma Bogusława; na koniec ujrzał go i poznał natychmiast po koniu, po błękitnej wstędze i kapeluszu z czarnymi, strusimi piórami. Chmurka białego dymu otaczała księcia, bo właśnie przed chwilą napadło go dwóch nohajców, lecz on jednego powalił wystrzałem z pistoletu, drugiego przebódł na wylot rapierem, za czym ujrzawszy większą watahę pędzącą z jednej, a Kmicica z drugiej strony, ścisnął konia ostrogami i pomknął jak jeleń ścigany przez psy gończe. Przeszło pięćdziesięciu ludzi rzuciło się kupą za nim, lecz nie wszystkie konie biegły jednakowo, więc wkrótce kupa rozciągnęła się w długiego węża, którego głowę stanowił Bogusław, szyję Kmicic. Książę pochylił się w kulbace; kary koń zdawał się ziemi nie tykać nogami, jeno czernił się na zielonej trawie jak śmigająca nad ziemią jaskółka; cisawy wyciągał szyję na kształt żurawia, uszy stulił i zdawał się z własnej skóry chcieć wyskoczyć. Mijali samotne krzaki wierzbowe, kępy, gaiki olszynowe; Tatarzy zostali w tyle na staję, na dwie, na trzy, a oni biegli i biegli. Kmicic wyrzucił pistolety z olster, aby koniowi ulżyć, sam zaś ze wzrokiem wbitym w Bogusława, z zaciśniętymi zębami, leżąc prawie na szyi rumaka, bódł ostrogami spienione jego boki, aż wkrótce piana spadająca na ziemię stała się różową. Lecz odległość pomiędzy nim a księciem nie tylko nie zmniejszyła się na jeden cal, ale poczęła się powiększać. "Gorze! — pomyślał pan Andrzej — tego konia żaden bachmat w świecie nie zgoni!" I gdy po kilku skokach odległość powiększyła się jeszcze bardziej, wyprostował się w kulbace, szablę puścił na temblak i złożywszy ręce koło ust, począł krzyczeć głosem spiżowym: — Umykaj, zdrajco, przed Kmicicem! Nie dziś, to jutro cię dostanę! Nagle, ledwie słowa te przebrzmiały w powietrzu, książę, który je usłyszał, obejrzał się szybko, a widząc, że pan Kmicic sam go tylko goni, zamiast umykać dalej, zatoczył koło i z rapierem w ręku rzucił się ku niemu. Pan Andrzej wydał okropny krzyk radości i nie wstrzymując pędu wzniósł szablę do cięcia. — Trup! trup! — zawołał książę. I chcąc tym pewniej uderzyć, począł konia hamować. Kmicic dobiegłszy osadził też swego, aż kopyta zaryły się w ziemi, i związał rapier z szablą. Zwarli się tedy tak, że dwa konie uczyniły niemal jedną całość. Rozległ się straszny dźwięk żelaza, szybki jak myśl; żadne oczy nie mogłyby ułowić błyskawicznych ruchów rapiera i szabli ni odróżnić księcia od Kmicica. Czasem zaczernił się Bogusławowy kapelusz, czasem błysnęła Kmicicowa misiurka. Konie szły młyńcem obok siebie. Miecze dźwięczały coraz okropniej. Bogusław po kilku uderzeniach przestał lekceważyć przeciwnika. Wszystkie straszliwe pchnięcia, których wyuczył się od mistrzów francuskich, były odbite. Już pot spływał mu obficie z czoła mięszając się na twarzy z barwiczką i bielidłem, już czuł znużenie w prawicy... Począł go chwytać podziw, potem niecierpliwość, potem złość, więc postanowił skończyć i pchnął okropnie, aż kapelusz spadł mu z głowy. Kmicic odbił z taką siłą, że rapier księcia aż do boku końskiego odleciał i nim Bogusław zdołał zastawić się na nowo, ciął go samym końcem szabli w czoło. — Christ! — krzyknął po niemiecku książę. I zwalił się w trawę. Padł wznak. Pan Andrzej stał przez chwilę jakby oszołomiony, lecz oprzytomniał prędko; szablę puścił na temblak, przeżegnał się, po czym zeskoczył z konia i chwyciwszy na nowo rękojeść, zbliżył się do księcia. Straszny był, bo blady z umęczenia jak chusta, wargi miał zaciśnięte i nieubłaganą nienawiść w twarzy. Oto śmiertelny, a tak potężny wróg leżał teraz u jego nóg we krwi, żywy jeszcze i przytomny, ale zwyciężon, i niecudzą bronią ani też z cudzą pomocą. Bogusław patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, pilnie bacząc na każdy ruch zwycięzcy, a gdy Kmicic stanął tuż nad nim, zawołał prędko: — Nie zabijaj mnie! Okup! Kmicic, zamiast odpowiedzieć, stanął mu nogą na piersiach i przycisnął z całej siły, po czym sztych szabli oparł mu na gardle, aż skóra ugięła się pod ostrzem; potrzebował tylko ręką ruszyć, tylko pocisnąć mocniej, lecz nie zabijał od razu; chciał się jeszcze nasycić widokiem i śmierć uczynić nieprzyjacielowi cięższą. Oczy wbił w jego oczy i stał nad nim, jak stoi lew nad obalonym bawołem. Wtem książę, któremu coraz więcej krwi wypływało z czoła, tak iż cały wierzch głowy nurzał się jakoby w kałuży, ozwał się raz jeszcze, ale już bardzo przyduszonym głosem, bo stopa pana Andrzeja ciągle gniotła mu piersi: — Dziewka... słuchaj... Ledwie pan Andrzej usłyszał te słowa, zdjął nogę z piersi książęcych i szablę podniósł. — Mów! — rzekł. Lecz książę Bogusław czas jakiś oddychał tylko głęboko, wreszcie mocniejszym już głosem odpowiedział: — Dziewka zginie, jeśli mnie zabijesz... Rozkazy wydane! — Coś z nią uczynił? — spytał Kmicic. — Zaniechaj mnie, to ci ją oddam, przysięgam... na Ewangelię... Na to pan Andrzej uderzył się pięścią w czoło, przez chwilę znać było, że walczył ze sobą i ze swymi myślami, po czym rzekł: — Słuchaj, zdrajco! Ja bym stu takich wyrodków za jeden jej włos oddał!.. Ale ja tobie nie wierzę, krzywoprzysięzco! — Na Ewangelię! — powtórzył książę. — Dam ci glejt i rozkaz na piśmie. — Niechże tak będzie, daruję cię zdrowiem, ale cię z rąk nie puszczę. Dasz mi na piśmie... Tymczasem Tatarom cię oddam, u których w niewoli będziesz. — Zgoda — rzekł książę. — Pamiętaj! — odrzekł pan Andrzej. — Nie uchroniło cię przed moją ręką twoje księstwo twoje wojska, twoje szermierstwo... I wiedz, że ilekroć mi wejdziesz w drogę albo nie dotrzymaszli słowa, nic cię nie uchroni, choćby cię cesarzem niemieckim kreowano... Poznajże mnie! Raz cię już miałem w ręku, teraz mi pod nogami leżysz! — Przytomność mnie opuszcza — rzekł książę. — Panie Kmicic, woda musi tu być blisko... Daj mi pić i ranę zalej. — Zdychaj, parrycydo! — rzekł Kmicic. Lecz książę, bezpieczen już o życie, odzyskał, lubo ranny, całą pewność siebie i ozwał się: — Głupiś, panie Kmicic! Jeśli umrę i ona... Tu wargi mu zbielały. Kmicic zaś skoczył szukać, czy w okolicy nie ma jakiego rowu lub też kałuży. Książę omdlał, ale na krótką chwilę, i obudził się na szczęście swoje, gdyż tymczasem nadbiegł pierwszy Tatarzyn, Selim, syn Gazy-agi, chorąży z Kmicicowej watahy, a widząc broczącego we krwi nieprzyjaciela, postanowił przyszpilić go grotem od chorągwi do ziem i. Książę w tej chwili strasznej znalazł jeszcze tyle sił, że za grot ręką pochwycił, który słabo przytwierdzon oderwał się od drzewca. Odgłos tej krótkiej walki ściągnął na powrót pana Andrzeja. — Stój, psi synu! — zakrzyknął nadbiegając z daleka. Tatar na dźwięk znanego głosu przyległ ze strachu do konia. Kmicic kazał mu ruszyć po wodę, sam zaś został przy księciu, bo z dala widać było nadjeżdżających w skok Kiemliczów, Sorokę i cały czambuł, który wyłowiwszy wszystkich rajtarów puścił się na poszukiwanie wodza. Ujrzawszy pana Andrzeja, wierni nohajcy wyrzucili z gromkim okrzykiem czapki w górę. Akbah-Ułan zeskoczył z konia i począł mu się kłaniać dotykając ręką czoła, ust i piersi. Inni, cmokając po tatarsku ustami, patrzyli z drapieżnością w oczach na leżącego rycerza, a z podziwem na jego zwycięzcę; niektórzy ruszyli łapać dwa konie, cisawego i karego, które biegały opodal z rozwianym i grzywami. — Akbahu-Ułanie — rzekł Kmicic — to jest wódz wojsk, które pobiliśmy dziś rano: książę Bogusław Radziwiłł. Daruję wam go, a wy go trzymajcie, bo za żywego czy za umarłego zapłacą wam sowicie. Teraz opatrzyć go, wziąść na arkan i zaprowadzić do obozu! — Ałła! ałła! Dziękujem, wodzu! Dziękujem, zwycięzco! -zawołali jednym głosem ordyńcy. I znów rozległo się cmokanie tysiąca warg. Kmicic kazał sobie podać konia, siadł i puścił się z częścią Tatarów ku polu bitwy. Z dala już ujrzał chorążych, stojących ze znakam i, ale przy chorągwiach było zaledwie po kilkunastu towarzystwa, reszta zagnała się za nieprzyjacielem. Gromady czeladzi kręciły się po pobojowisku, obdzierając trupy i czubiąc się tu i owdzie z Tatarami, którzy czynili to samo. Szczególniej ci ostatni wyglądali po prostu strasznie, z nożami w ręku i ubroczonymi po łokcie rękoma. Rzekłbyś: stado kruków spadło z chmur na pobojowisko. Dzikie ich śmiechy i wrzaski rozlegały się po całym polu. Niektórzy, trzymając dymiące jeszcze noże w wargach, ciągnęli obu rękoma za nogi poległych, inni rzucali w siebie z żartów odciętymi głowami, inni ładowali sakwy, inni jak na bazarze podnosili w górę pokrwawione szaty, zachwalając ich doskonałość, lub oglądali broń zdobytą. Kmicic przejechał naprzód przez pole, na którym pierwszy spotkał się z rajtarią. Trupy ludzkie i końskie, pocięte mieczami, leżały tu w rozproszeniu; lecz tam, gdzie chorągwie cięły piechotę, wznosiły się ich całe stosy, a kałuże zakrzepłej już krwi świegotały pod kopytami końskimi na kształt błota. Trudno było tamtędy przejechać wśród szczątków połamanych dzid, muszkietów, trupów, poprzewracanych wozów taborowych i uwijających się kup tatarstwa. Pan Gosiewski stał dalej jeszcze na okopie warownego obozu, a przy nim książę krajczy Radziwiłł, Wojniłłowicz, Wołodyjowski, Korsak i kilkudziesięciu ludzi. Z wysokości tej ogarniali oczyma pole aż hen, do najdalszych krańców, i mogli cały rozmiar swego zwycięstwa a nieprzyjacielskiej klęski ocenić. Kmicic, ujrzawszy panów, przyspieszył kroku, a pan Gosiewski, jako że był nie tylko wojennik szczęśliwy, ale i człowiek zacny, bez cienia zazdrości w sercu, ledwie go ujrzał, zakrzyknął: — Oto przybywa victor prawdziwy! Za jego to przyczyną ta potrzeba wygrana, ja pierwszy publicznie to oświadczam. Mości panowie! Dziękujcie panu Babiniczowi, bo gdyby nie on, nie dostalibyśmy się przez rzekę! — Vivat Babinicz! — krzyknęło kilkadziesiąt głosów — vivat! vivat! — Gdzieś ty się, żołnierzu, wojny uczył — spytał z uniesieniem hetman— żeś tak od razu zrozumiał, co czynić należy? Kmicic nie odpowiadał, bo nadto był utrudzon, tylko się kłaniał na wszystkie strony i ręką po zabrukanej od potu i prochowego dymu twarzy wodził. Oczy świeciły mu blaskiem nadzwyczajnym, a tymczasem wiwaty brzmiały ciągle. Oddział za oddziałem nadciągał z pola na spienionych koniach i co który nadciągnął, łączył się z całej piersi z głosami na cześć Babinicza. Czapki wylatywały w górę, kto bandolety miał nie wystrzelone, ten ognia dawał. Nagle pan Andrzej stanął w kulbace i podniósłszy obie ręce do góry, huknął jak grzmot: — Vivat Jan Kazimierz! pan nasz i ojciec miłościwy! Tu powstał taki krzyk, jakby nowa bitwa się zaczęła. Zapał niewypowiedziany ogarnął wszystkich. Książę Michał odpasał szablę z pochwą diamentami sadzoną i oddał ją Kmicicowi, hetman delię własną kosztowną zarzucił mu na ramiona, a on znów wzniósł ręce do góry. — Vivat nasz hetman, wódz zwycięski! — Crescat! floreat! — odpowiedziano chórem. Za czym poczęto chorągwie zdobyte zwozić i zatykać w wale pod nogami wodzów. Ani jednej nie uniósł nieprzyjaciel: były pruskie komputowe, pruskie pospolitego ruszenia, szlacheckie, były szwedzkie, Bogusławowe, cała ich tęcza powiała u wału. — Jedna to z największych wiktorii w tej wojnie! — zawołał hetman. — Izrael i Waldek w niewoli, pułkownicy polegli lub w niewoli, wojsko w pień wycięte... Tu zwrócił się do Kmicica: — Panie Babinicz, waść w tamtej stronie z Bogusławem musiałeś się spotkać... Co się z nim dzieje? Tu i pan Wołodyjowski począł pilnie patrzeć w oczy Kmicica, ów zaś odrzekł spiesznie: — Księcia Bogusława Bóg pokarał tą oto ręką! To rzekłszy wyciągnął prawicę, lecz w tej chwili mały rycerz rzucił mu się w objęcia. — Jędrek! — krzyknął— nie zajrzę ci! Niech cię Bóg błogosławi! — Tyś to mi rękę formował! — odrzekł z wylaniem pan Andrzej. Lecz dalszy wylew braterskich uczuć powstrzymał książę krajczy. — Zali brat mój zabit? — spytał żywo. — Nie zabit — odparł Kmicic — bom mu życie darował, ale ranny i pojman. A owo, tam ot, prowadzą go moi nohajcy! Na te słowa zdumienie odmalowało się w twarzy pana Wołodyjowskiego, a oczy rycerstwa zwróciły się ku równinie, na której ukazał się oddział kilkudziesięciu Tatarów i zbliżał się wolno; na koniec minąwszy kupy połamanych wozów przysunął się o kilkadziesiąt kroków do okopu. Wówczas ujrzano, że jadący w przodzie Tatar prowadzi jeńca; poznali wszyscy Bogusława, lecz w jakiejże losów odmianie!... On, jeden z najpotężniejszych panów w Rzeczypospolitej, on, który wczoraj jeszcze o państwie udzielnym marzył, on, książę Rzeszy Niemieckiej, szedł teraz z arkanem na szyi, pieszo, przy koniu tatarskim, bez kapelusza, z krwawą głową, obwiązaną w brudną szmatę. Taka jednak zawziętość była przeciw temu magnatowi w sercach rycerstwa, że straszne to upokorzenie nie wzbudziło niczyjej litości, owszem, wszystkie niemal usta zawrzasły w jednej chwili: — Śmierć zdrajcy! na szablach go roznieść! śmierć! śmierć! A książę Michał oczy ręką zatkał, bo przecie to Radziwiłła prowadzono w takim upodleniu. Nagle poczerwieniał i krzyknął: — Mości panowie! to mój brat, to moja krew, a jam ni zdrowia, ni mienia nie żałował dla ojczyzny! Wróg mój, kto na tego nieszczęśnika rękę podniesie. Rycerze umilkli zaraz. Księcia Michała kochano powszechnie za męstwo, hojność i serce wylane dla ojczyzny. Wszakże, gdy cała Litwa wpadła w moc hiperborejską, on jeden bronił się w Nieświeżu, za wojen szwedzkich wzgardził namowami Janusza i jeden z pierwszych przystał do konfederacji tyszowieckiej, więc też głos jego znalazł i teraz posłuch. Wreszcie, może nikt nie chciał narazić się tak potężnemu panu, dość, że szable schowały się zaraz do pochew, a nawet kilku oficerów, klientów radziwiłłowskich, zawołało: — Odjąć go Tatarom! Niech go Rzeczpospolita sądzi, ale nie dajmy poniewierać krwi zacnej poganom! — Odjąć go Tatarom! — powtórzył Książe — znajdziemy zakładnika, a okup on sam zapłaci! Panie Wojniłłowicz, rusz no swoich ludzi i niech siłą go wezmą, jeśli inaczej nie będzie można! — Ja się jako zakładnik Tatarom ofiaruję! — zawołał pan Gnoiński. Tymczasem Wołodyjowski przysunął się do Kmicica i rzekł: — Jędrek! coś ty najlepszego uczynił! toż on cało wyjdzie z tych terminów! Na to Kmicic skoczył jak ranny żbik. — Za pozwoleniem, mości książę! — krzyknął. — To mój jeniec! Jam go zdrowiem darował, ale pod kondycjami, które mi na swoją heretycką Ewangelię zaprzysiągł, i niech trupem padnę, jeśli wyjdzie z rąk, w które go oddałem, nim mi wszystkiego dotrzyma! To rzekłszy zdarł konia, zastawił drogę i już, już wrodzona popędliwość poczęła go unosić, bo twarz mu się skurczyła, rozdął nozdrza i oczyma błyskawice jął rzucać. A tymczasem pan Wojniłłowicz nacisnął go koniem. — Na bok, panie Babinicz! — zakrzyknął. — Na bok, panie Wojniłłowicz! — wrzasnął pan Andrzej i uderzył rękojeścią szabli Wojniłłowiczowskiego konia z tak straszną siłą, że rumak zachwiał się na nogach, jakby uderzony kulą, i nozdrzami zarył w ziemię. Stał się tedy huk srogi między rycerstwem, aż pan Gosiewski wysunął się naprzód i rzekł: — Milczeć waszmościom ! Mości książę, z mocy mojej władzy hetmańskiej oświadczam, że pan Babinicz ma prawo do jeńca i że kto chce go z rąk tatarskich wydobyć, musi dać jego zwycięzcy porękę! Książę Michał opanował wzburzenie, uspokoił się i rzekł zwracając mowę do pana Andrzeja: — Mów waść, czego chcesz? — By mi kondycji dotrzymał, zanim z niewoli wyjdzie. — To ci dotrzyma wyszedłszy. — Nie może być! Nie wierzę! — Tedy ja za niego przysięgam na Matkę Najświętszą, którą wyznaję, i na parol rycerski, że wszystko ci będzie dotrzymane. W przeciwnym razie możesz mnie na honorze i majętności poszukiwać. — Dość mi! — rzekł Kmicic. — Niech pan Gnoiński na zakładnika jedzie, bo inaczej Tatarzy opór stawią. Ja poprzestaję na słowie. — Dziękuję ci, panie kawalerze! — odrzekł książę krajczy. — Nie bój się także, aby wolność zaraz odzyskał, bo go panu hetmanowi z prawa oddam i jeńcem aż do królewskiego wyroku pozostanie. — Tak będzie! — rzekł hetman. I rozkazawszy Wojniłłowiczowi siąść na świeżego konia, bo tamten ledwie już drgał, wysłał go wraz z panem Gnoińskim po księcia. Lecz sprawa nie poszła jeszcze łatwo. Jeńca trzeba było siłą brać, bo sam Hassun-bej stawił groźny opór i dopiero widok pana Gnoińskiego i umówiony okup stu tysięcy talarów zdołał go uspokoić. Za czym wieczorem książę Bogusław znajdował się już w namiotach pana Gosiewskiego. Opatrzono go tam starannie, dwóch medyków nie opuszczało go ani chwili i obaj ręczyli za jego zdrowie, gdyż rana, jako zadana samym końcem szabli, nie była zbyt ciężką. Pan Wołodyjowski nie mógł przebaczyć Kmicicowi, że księciu życie darował, i z żalu unikał go cały dzień, dopiero wieczorem sam pan Andrzej przyszedł do jego namiotu. — Bój się ran boskich ! -wykrzyknął na jego widok mały rycerz. — Prędzej bym się po każdym tego spodziewał aniżeli po tobie, że żywcem tego zdrajcę wypuści !... — Słuchaj mnie, Michale, zanim potępisz — odrzekł ponuro Kmicic. — Miałem go już pod nogą i sztych trzymałem mu przy gardzieli, a wówczas wiesz, co mi ten zdrajca rzekł?... Oto, że są rozkazy wydane, aby Oleńkę na gardle w Taurogach karano, jeśli on zginie... com miał, nieszczęsny, czynić? Kupiłem jej życie za jego życie... Com miał czynić?... na krzyż Chrystusów... Com miał czynić? Tu zaczął targać się za czuprynę pan Andrzej i nogami z uniesienia tupał, a pan Wołodyjowski zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: — Pojmuję twoją desperację... ale zawsze... tyś, widzisz, zdrajcę ojczyzny wypuścił, który ciężkie paroksyzmy na Rzeczpospolitą w przyszłości sprowadzić może... Nie ma co, Jędrek! Zasłużyłeś się dzisiaj okrutnie, aleś w końcu dobro publiczne dla prywaty poświęcił. — A ty, ty sam, co byś uczynił, gdyby ci powiedziano, że nóż na gardle panny Anny Borzobohatej trzymają?... Wołodyjowski począł okrutnie wąsikami ruszać. — Jać się za przykład nie podawam. Hm! co bym uczynił?... Ale Skrzetuski, który ma duszę rzymską, ten by go nie żywił, a przecie jestem pewien, że Bóg nie pozwoliłby, aby krew niewinna dlatego została rozlana. — Niechże ja pokutuję. Ukarz mnie, Boże, nie wedle winy mej ciężkiej, jeno wedle Twojego miłosierdzia... bo żeby wyrok na tego gołębia podpisać... Tu Kmicic oczy zatkał. — Ratujcież mnie, anieli! Nigdy! nigdy! — Stało się! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Na to pan Andrzej wydobył z zanadrza papiery. — Patrz, Michale! oto, com zyskał. To rozkaz do Sakowicza, to do wszystkich oficerów radziwiłłowskich i do komendantów szwedzkich... Kazali mu podpisać, choć ledwo ręką ruszał... Książę krajczy sam pilnował... Oto jej wolność, jej bezpieczeństwo! Dla Boga, krzyżem będę przez rok co dzień leżał, kańczugami ciąć się każę, kościół nowy będę erygował, ale jej życia nie poświęcę! Nie mam rzymskiej duszy... dobrze! Nie jestem Katonem jako pan Skrzetuski... dobrze! Ale nie poświęcę! nie, do stu piorunów! i niechaj mnie w ostatku w piekle na rożen... Kmicic nie dokończył, bo pan Wołodyjowki skoczył i zatkał mu usta ręką, krzyknąwszy przeraźliwym głosem: — Nie bluźnij! bo na nią pomstę bożą ściągniesz! Bij się w piersi! żywo, żywo! I Kmicic począł się walić w piersi: Mea culpa! mea culpa! mea maxima culpa! Nareszcie ryknął wielkim płaczem biedne żołnierzysko, bo już sam nie wiedział, co ma czynić. Wołodyjowski pozwolił mu się wypłakać do woli, wreszcie, gdy się uspokoił, spytał go: — A co teraz przedsięweźmiesz? — Pójdę z watahą, gdzie mnie posłano, aż hen! pod Birże! Niech jeno ludzie i konie odetchną. Po drodze, co będę mógł heretyckiej krwi na chwałę bożą rozlać, to jeszcze rozleję. I będziesz miał zasługę. Nie trać fantazji, Jędrek. Bóg miłosierny! — Pójdę prosto, jako sierpem rzucił. Całe Prusy teraz stoją otworem, chyba gdzieniegdzie małe prezydia nadybię. Pan Michał westchnął: — Ej, poszedłbym z tobą z taką ochotą jakby do raju! Ale komendy trzymać się muszę. Szczęśliwyś ty, że wolentarzami dowodzisz... Jędrek, słuchaj, bracie!... a jak je obie odnajdziesz, to... opiekujże się i tamtą, aby zaś jej źle nie było... Bóg wie, może mi ona pisana... To rzekłszy mały rycerz rzucił się w objęcia pana Kmicica. Kategoria:Potop